Alone No More
by Isannah
Summary: Officer Edward always works the Christmas Eve shift because he has no family to share it with. This Christmas will be different. My one-shot for Breath-of-Twilight's Holiday Countdown. ExB AH


**Hi everyone! I was honored to be asked to participate in Breath-of-Twilight's Holiday Countdown this year. This is the one-shot I wrote for it. I hope you like it!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight**

**We Wish You a Kinky Christmas **

**Category – Have a naughty, naughty Christmas**

**Pairing - Bella & Edward**

**Title: Alone No More**

**EPOV**

"Jin-gle ball, jin-gle ball, jin-gle ball cock…" The old man in a dirty Santa suit crooned as I followed his swaying ass down the street. His words were slurred and his voice was indicative of an esophagus that had been abused over time.

_Fuck I hated working Christmas Eve. Nothing but the drunks to deal with_.

"Okay, Henry. Time to go home." Case in point, Henry Dorrough. This isn't the first time I've had to deliver him home on this holiday after too many drinks at the bar and it certainly won't be the last. Granted he was usually a funny drunk, but tonight I just was not in the mood.

"Jin-gle ball sack and jin-gle ass crack." This particular line was followed by a huge overpowering burp. Henry started swinging himself around a lamp post.

_Jesus, this song is forever ruined for me._

"C'mon, Henry. It's really cold and Silvia must be wondering where you are." Wafts of stale alcohol mixed with foul belches unfortunately invaded my air space. It made me want to get sick.

"Blo-wing and lick-ing my wrinkly dick. Now my jingle cock is hard as a stick."

_Oh, good lord._

It took me a good forty minutes to convince Henry to get in the car. I drove as fast as I could with the windows down to keep the stench from permeating my cruiser. That shit lingered for days. Silvia was thankful as always as she answered the door. Her sad, disappointed eyes made me feel sorry for her. It must be hard to put up with his shit all the time. I had no idea why she did.

I left the Dorrough house and looked at my watch. I sighed in relief when I saw there were only twenty minutes left in my shift. It had been a long one for I had worked a double. I always did on major holidays so that the guys with families, like my partner, Emmett, could be home. This was his and Rosie's first Christmas since the baby had been born and he needed to be there. It sucked for me, but it was the way it should be. I had no one at home waiting for me so there was no absolutely reason why I couldn't work Christmas Eve.

Even if I fucking hated it.

The Hungry Man Dinner in my freezer at home was beginning to call my name. I began making one last pass down Main Street. At midnight it was quiet. Nothing was open and not a single soul was around. Satisfied that all was well, I radioed in that I was off-duty and made the turn that would eventually lead me home.

A couple blocks up I could see a lone figure walking. The street lights were soft and I could just barely make out that it was a woman.

_What woman in their right mind would be walking alone at this time of night on Christmas Eve?_

As I got a little closer I could feel the sense of dread fill my body. The way the woman was dressed could only mean one thing. My shift was over. I did not need to deal with this. Fuck I did not _want_ to deal with this, but I really couldn't let it go.

_Christ, can't a guy catch a fucking break…ever?_

I had had my fair share of interactions with the prostitutes of Port Angeles. I was constantly forcing them to disperse them from whatever corner they were working. I always remained the gentleman my mother raised and I tried to understand their perspective. None of them had starting doing this because they wanted to. Sometimes the desperation to survive makes us do things we normally wouldn't do. I try to keep that in mind when I do my job. I am respectful as I can be and only place an arrest when it deems absolutely necessary. They in turn appreciate my treatment of them and would try to offer their services…for free.

Apparently they think I'm cute. I'm flattered, but being serviced by any of them was never fucking happening.

I didn't recognize this one walking down the street alone. Of course her back was to me but still, this one was different. She was thinner and tone. Her legs had been poured into a pair of white stockings with a seam running up the backs. At the end were a delicious pair of red fuck-me pumps. The hint of matching red garters peeked out from under what looked like a zip-up sweatshirt that barely covered her ass. I felt my dick stir at the sight and immediately felt disgusted with myself.

_She's a hooker, you moron. Get a fucking grip._

I decided to park the cruiser and get out so I could to talk to her. She must have been freezing in the little clothing she was wearing. I needed to make sure she had a place to go and that she actually got there. I could take her to the shelter. It would probably be full on a night like this, but I knew some people there. I could try to get her in. In any case, she wasn't working tonight…not on my watch.

I tried to catch up to her, but damn she was fast, even in the heels. If she heard me at all behind her she didn't give any indication. I didn't want to scare her into running away from me so I thought it would be best to try to call out to her.

"Um, excuse me. Miss?" Nothing. If anything she walked faster. I picked up my pace and tried again.

"Miss? Please stop walking. I'd like to talk to you." Again, nothing. Her arms were wrapped around her middle as she tried to cover herself a little more, but she continued walking. I must admit, I was getting a little pissed. I didn't like being ignored. And I didn't like the fact that I was practically running after her.

"Um, miss, if you do not stop and cooperate with me I will have to take you in for resisting an officer and prostitution." Well that did it.

Finally, she stopped dead in her tracks, planted her feet where she stood, and spun around to face me. I couldn't help but notice how her long brown hair floated and swirled around her in the cold air.

"I am not. A fucking. Hooker…" Puffy, red eyes, smudged makeup, and tear-stained cheeks were evidence that she had been crying. But the fury in her expression was also undeniable.

She kind of looked oddly familiar. She huffed and puffed and rambled about rookies not knowing the difference and jerk offs like me always assuming the worst. She wouldn't look me in the eye, but it didn't stop her from insulting me a very colorful manner. To be honest, I was only half listening because I was furiously trying to place her.

_How do I know this girl? That face…I know that face._

And then it hit me.

_Holy. Shit._

The half-naked girl in front of me was no other than Little Bella Swan, daughter of the former police chief in Port Angeles and my first boss. When I first started on the force Charlie Swan had run a tight ship. He didn't put up with any of our shit and we became better cops because of it. I remember he had a daughter. She would spend a lot of time at the station when Charlie was working, especially at night. I guess he didn't want his young fourteen or fifteen year old daughter home alone. After a couple years she began working there doing filing and other odd jobs. She was a permanent fixture at the station. We all called her Little Bella. I did a head to fuck-me pumps scan to make sure I was seeing her right, that she was really Little Bella.

_Not so little anymore, is she Masen?_

Gone was the shy, pimply, brace-faced girl that never looked anyone in the eye. No this girl, I mean this woman had grown up in all the right ways. She still looked like Little Bella, except every bit of awkwardness had disappeared. She was gorgeous, confident, and fucking fiery. It was a combination that turned me the fuck right on.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I asked even though I knew the answer. Apparently she recognized me as well because when her face snapped up to mine her expression went from anger to complete shock in less than two seconds. Her ivory skin flared up like a fire engine and tears easily began welling up in her eyes. I didn't like seeing her this way.

"O-officer Masen? Is that you?" I nodded in the affirmative. "Oh my God. This is so fucking mortifying." She brought her hand up and shielded her eyes as the tears began flowing down her face. I was a bit confused. I mean, why was she here…at this time of night…on Christmas Eve…dressed like _that_? I had to ask.

"Um, Bella? Can I ask what you are doing here? I mean, if you're not a…um…" I couldn't say it because I could not and would not believe that to be true.

"God no, I'm not…"

_But the clothes…_

"I…uh…I'm just having a really bad night. I don't want to talk about it."

Her dark expressive eyes pleaded with me to let it drop. And I did…for the moment. Eventually I would want to hear the story. As a cop or otherwise, I wasn't really sure.

Now that she was facing me I could see that the sweatshirt she had on only covered up the bare minimum. I couldn't see what she had on up top, but whatever it was it was skimpy. The creamy tops of her breasts slightly peaked out. It was fucking killing me. She let out a shiver that brought me out of my ogling. She was cold.

_Duh…it's twenty degrees out and she's wearing next to nothing. Of course she's cold._

I took off my Sherpa lined police jacket and gave it to her. At first she was hesitant but I insisted, for a couple of reasons. First, she was fucking freezing and I could deal with the cold for a couple of minutes. Second, it was large on her and covered up a bit more so I could actually fucking think. And third, holy fuck she looked sexy as hell in it.

"Thank you, Officer Masan. It's really nice of you." She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down to the pavement as she once again wound her arms around herself. I didn't like how small she looked all of a sudden. Or the fact that she was calling me Officer Masan.

"Please, please it's Edward. Do you need a ride? I can take you home."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. You're working…" She says but I can tell I'm her only option. She needs and wants a ride.

"Actually my shift just ended, and even if it hadn't, I wouldn't just let you walk home and freeze to death. C'mon. Let's go." I wasn't going to give her a reason or an opportunity to say no.

"Okay, thanks." We walk back to the cruiser and I open the passenger door for her. She tells me that she is back living in the house she grew up in. Charlie had died of a heart attack just before Bella had left for college. As far as I knew, he was the only family she had. She still went to school and I always wondered if it was a way to kind of escape the sadness that had suffocated this town. While she was away, she had rented the house out but apparently now that she has graduated and has found a job in Port Angeles she was living there again. I knew where that house was by heart. I had never respected anyone like I respected Charlie. He was my boss but he had also been my friend. We had all been in shock when he had had the heart attack. I had seen Bella at his funeral, but I hadn't really taken her in. I had been in my own grief stricken daze. I probably had spoken to her to give my condolences but honestly, I couldn't remember. It had been the last time I had seen her until now. I guess it had been over four years.

The closer we got to Bella's house, the more anxious I became. I wasn't sure why, but I was hesitant about letting her go. I guess my anxiety was all for nothing because when I walked her to the door she began to freak out as she furiously searched the pockets of the sweatshirt.

"Shit. I don't have my keys. Of course I don't have my keys. I'm so fucking stupid. I don't have anything. I left my purse…my car…my keys…_everything…" _ She started to breath really heavy and slid down onto the front steps claiming she was dizzy. She was beginning to hyperventilate and I really did not want that to happen. I joined her on the steps and worked with her to regulate her breathing. When she finally had it under control she began to cry.

"What am I going to do now? I can't go back…" Whatever had happened had been traumatic enough to send her into panic. I had a couple of choices. I could find out where her purse was and go get it for her. Or…I could bring her home with me.

_That's a no brainer, Mas. Go get her shit so she can get into her house._

"C'mon. You're coming home with me for the night. I'll go with you to get your things from wherever you left them tomorrow." She began to protest as I tried to figure out just where the hell that came from. "Bella, it's freezing out here. My house is warm and I have a guest bedroom. It's getting late and if I were to be honest, I wouldn't mind the company. No one should be alone on Christmas Eve."

She looked at me with those damn eyes and I could tell the weight of my last statement was heavy. We all knew that Bella's mother wasn't in the picture and that she and Charlie only had each other. At the time it had been enough because there was no doubt that they loved each other very much. But now…now I wondered just how many Christmas Eves Bella had spent alone since Charlie had died. Little did she know that I could certainly relate, for I had spent many in the company of just myself as well. Finally, after what seemed like minutes her shoulders sagged and she let out a big breath.

"Okay, if you're sure it won't be any trouble. I mean, your _wife_, will she mind?" I had to chuckle at the way Bella said the word wife. It was like she was trying to feel me out to see if there _was_ a wife and determine what she was getting herself into at the same time. I decided to let her off the hook quickly.

"No wife, so no need to worry about that." I cringed internally.

_Way to go. Now she's going to question your intentions…which are quite questionable at the moment. You are a fucktard._

"I mean, I never got married. It's just me and Bruno."

"Oh, I see. Okay, that's great…really great. I'm happy for you…both." Wait, no. I could see the wheels turning, and not in a good way. She thought Bruno was a dude. And while I'm not opposed to that lifestyle, I know it never has been or ever will be for me.

"You don't understand. Bruno is my dog." At that Bella let of a sigh of…what? I don't know. Relief, maybe?

"Oh, okay then. I can't wait to meet him." I opened the cruiser door and motioned for her to get in. She pulled my coat around her tighter and made her way into the car. After I shut her door I walked around the car a little on the slower side in an attempt to calm myself down.

_This is so unprofessional. Yeah, but what are you going to do? Let her freeze outside her house? Obviously that is not an option. I guess you're bringing her home. Fuck, this is so unprofessional._

I felt no better after those ten steps around the car but it didn't matter. I was bringing her home to my place. It was the right thing to do given the circumstances. Right?

_Just keep telling yourself that, Mas._

The ride to my house was relatively quite. I could tell she was stuck in her own thoughts and honestly, I couldn't get out of my own if I tried. The ride over went by quick and too soon I was unlocking my front door and motioning for her to enter. I followed her in, turned on the light, and shut the door behind me. The sound of the latch startled her a little and she jumped. She was nervous, that much was clear.

_Join the club, honey._

"Um, please make your self at home." I had cleaned things up before my shift. I wasn't a horrible slob by nature, but I was glad that it looked as good as it was going to get. "Would you like the tour?"

"Sure." She spoke quietly. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with this.

_Fuck, you're uncomfortable with this. This whole fucked up situation is uncomfortable._

She followed me as I pointed out the different areas of my modest house. It wasn't a mansion by any means but it suited me just fine. I loved my house. I got to the basement door and pause before I opened it. I could already hear Bruno behind it itching to get out. I worked pretty long shifts so I never liked the idea of crating him but I also didn't want him getting into trouble. I decided that when I was at work Bruno would stay in the basement which was completely finished. I was happy that he seemed to like it. There were even times when I wasn't at work that he would retreat to the basement to sleep on his big fluffy bed.

"Okay, behind this door is the wildest maniac you will ever meet. I just wanted to prepare you before I unleash the madness that is Bruno." A smile. I couldn't help but return it. I turned the doorknob to let out the beast. A flash of white came zooming out, ran around the dining room table, and then came back only to sit in front of Bella yipping like a mad man.

"Oh my god, he's so cute." She picked him up and started scratching behind his ears, something Bruno loved immensely. "And tiny." I had expected that. No one understood my reasoning behind choosing Bruno. I guess since I was a cop people expected me to have a big dog, like a German Sheppard or something. But my house wasn't huge and I didn't have a big yard. It wouldn't have been fair to a larger dog. So I had settled on a cockapoo. Bruno was a floppy haired fur ball and I loved every inch of him.

"Yeah, tiny dog for a tiny house. He really seems to like you." I nodded to the dog that was happier than shit to be in Bella's arms. Anyone else and I probably would have been a little jealous, because I love that dog like a child. I reached out to scratch him under the chin.

"You need to go out, buddy?" Well that did it. The word out sent him into a frenzy. He jumped out of Bella's arms and ran to the sliding glass door to the back yard. Bella laughed at the tiny tornado that I like to call Bruno.

I let him out and when I did that awkwardness that had been there when we first walked in was back. Bella was silent as she watched Bruno run laps around the fenced in yard. I couldn't deal with it any longer. I needed to know.

"Um, Bella. Are you ready to tell me happened to you tonight?" She wasn't facing me and didn't make any effort to do so. She just leaned forward and rested her head on the door.

"You really want to know?"

"Of course I do…that is if you want to tell me." I wanted to know, but not at the expense of her well-being. If she didn't want to tell me I would deal with it.

"Do you have any alcohol?" Okay, that was a turn in the conversation.

"Yeah, I have some beer, a bottle of wine, whiskey, and probably a few other things. I can look."

"Good, because I'm going need it." Now I really wanted to know. "Edward…do you have any clothes I could borrow?" The mention of clothes reminded me that she wasn't really wearing much of any. As much as my dick liked it, having her stayed dressed like that probably wasn't the best idea.

I rummaged around my drawers until I found a soft t-shirt and a dark pair of boxers from my younger years when I was a bit scrawnier than I am now. I debated on whether or not I should give her the boxers. I mean, they were my underwear, but anything else I had would be huge on her. Finally, after much deliberation I decided that the boxers were the best bet. I gave them to her and showed her where the bathroom was. I also got out a new toothbrush that I happened to have and gave her a couple of towels. She thanked me again before closing the door softly. I took the opportunity to go back to my room and change out of my uniform into a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

When I'm finished I let Bruno in and give him his dinner. Once his belly is full he decides Bella and I are no longer exciting. He goes downstairs to find his bed. I choose a bottle of wine and set it on the counter. I look in the fridge and see that my neighbor, Mrs. Clearwater, had left me one of her delicious chicken pot pies with instructions written on a post-it note. Knowing I'm alone, she tries so hard to be a mother figure to me. She brings me food, offers to do my laundry, and even checks on Bruno at least once during my shifts. She was leaving for Seattle to be with her son's family for the holiday, but wanted to make sure I would have something to eat when I got off work tonight. I didn't deserve it, but I appreciated her kindness all the same. I didn't know if Bella was hungry. I was a little but decided that I would hold off on putting it in the over until we were both hungry.

Opening the wine, I pour two glasses and brought them and the bottle into the living room. I turned on some Harry Conick Jr, sung Christmas music and plugged in my small Christmas tree that sat in the corner of the room. It emitted a soft glow and I decided it was enough light. Knowing Bella was going to be in shorts, I lit my gas fireplace to warm the place up a little. Slight movement attracted my attention and I turned around to see that Bella had returned to the room.

_Fuck. Me._

If I thought the get up she had on before was sexy then I had obviously had been wrong. Seeing her in my clothes…now that was _beyond _sexy. The way the words "Police Academy" on my threadbare shirt stretched across her ample and bare tits made my skin tingle. She had tied a knot in the shirt that rested on her hip and the boxer shorts had been rolled a couple of times at the waistband. It revealed a small slice of her deliciously flat stomach and a set of creamy white legs that seemed to on for miles. My dick noticed and appreciated every inch of her even though my mind was screaming at me to look away.

_I couldn't. I just couldn't._

"Um…they're a little big, but it's all good. Thank you for the clothes. They're so much more comfortable." Her melodic voice interrupted my appraisal enough to make me able to respond.

"Good, I'm glad. I poured you some wine…" She looked to the glass that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Thank fuck. I so need it." She walked over to pick up the glass and then sat on the couch on the other side.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Not right now. I like your tree."

"Thanks. It's small but it works."

"I didn't even do one this year. It's only me and well…I didn't much see the point." She looks down into her wine glass and I understand what she is saying. My mom always had the biggest most beautiful tree. Sometimes she would have two. She always claimed she loved how it made the house smell and feel like Christmas. Since my parents died, the tree had been an issue for me every year. On one hand I felt like there was no point to it when it was just me. On the other, it was one of the only ways to stay connected to my parents. In the end, that always won out.

Not wanting to get into that conversation, I switched gears. After all, I still wanted to know what happened to her tonight. I watched as she quickly drained her first glass of wine. I reached for the bottle and poured her another as she held her glass out to me.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened tonight?" She rolled her eyes in disgust but didn't leave me hanging.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you, but just know that this is not one of my finer moments."

"We all have those at some point in our lives. Don't worry, I won't judge."

"No, I don't believe you would." She looked at me funny and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I started to feel uncomfortable under her stare but when I shifted she seemed to snap out of it and began talking again. "Demetri _was _my boyfriend." For some reason I didn't like that but I tried to stay indifferent as she continued on with her story.

"I mean, I think he was. We had never declared it but when we met three months ago it just seemed to click between us. I liked him. We went on dates, had fun. We held hands, kissed, and even had done some heavy petting. But we had not done…it." She stared down at her wine and began to blush. Okay, I was starting to hate where this was going.

"I don't know why we hadn't had sex. He had wanted it, but I was…reluctant. Again, I'm not sure why. Now I wonder if it was because I knew he wasn't the guy for me, but tonight, being Christmas Eve, I was just feeling lonely." The sadness in her eyes was almost unbearable. "Have you ever felt so lonely, Edward, that you do something that is totally out of line with your character?"

"I probably have, although I can't think of an example right now."

_Bull and shit. Bringing your former boss's daughter home for a sleepover after foolishly mistaking her for a prostitute has got to one of the most out of characters things you have ever done._

"Well, tonight was one of those nights for me. Demetri told me had to work tonight. I should have just accepted it, but since I was feeling alone I decided to take a chance. I just didn't want to spend another holiday by myself. So I thought that this would be the perfect day to have sex with him. I dressed up in that ridiculous get up, drove over to his apartment, and let myself in with the key he kept under the mat. I wanted to surprise him and I knew that there was a decent chance he would let me stay the night and then I wouldn't be alone." At this point she chugged her second glass of wine and reached over, beckoning me to fill it up again. I wasn't trying to get her drunk, but I could tell that she was starting to let go a little.

"I waited…in his bed. God, I was so fucking pathetic. Here I was thinking that after a long day at work he would be so happy to see me." She took a big gulp and looked down into her glass.

"I heard his keys in the lock. I listened for him. But I didn't just hear him, I heard a couple of voices. One was a woman. I was in his room for Christ sake. There was no where for me to go. When the door opened, I was so fucking appalled I couldn't even think straight. He came home with a Hooter's girl. A fucking Hooter's girl! They were making out and shit as he opened the bedroom door." Her voice had raised and I felt so bad for her in that moment. How dare he? Here he had great fucking girl and he was slumming it with a fucking Hooter's girl. Okay, I had no idea who this Hooter's chick was but at this point I was a little biased so of course I was taking Bella's side all the way.

I gave her a shocked look. "Yeah, I know. But that's not even the worst part. When he saw me there, dressed like a hooker…" I frowned a little, not liking her talking bad about herself. "Oh, come on. _You_ thought I was a hooker."

_Touché. But I still didn't like it._

"So when he saw me there, dressed like a hooker, he asked if I wanted to join in."

_What the fuck?_

"Yup, you heard me right. Join in with him and the fucking Hooter's girl. She wasn't even a good looking Hooter's girl. I mean she had the tits, but the ass! It wasn't even a nice ass. She had obviously indulged in the food a little too much, if you know what I'm saying. Those orange shorts looked like doilies on those big fucking ass cheeks. Even if I had been interested in the proposal, which I wasn't, I still wouldn't have wanted to get it on with her. I grabbed the closest sweatshirt and ran out of there. It wasn't until I got outside that I realized that my purse and keys were still up there. I just couldn't go back." I could understand that. I started to ponder what she went through but didn't get very far because she jumped up and turned her back on me.

"I have a fucking great ass. Don't I?" Stupid me looked up to see that she was pulling my boxers tight across her delectable derriere in an attempt to show me.

_Jesus…Now I know this is really His birthday, but fuck, it sure feels like mine._

"Well, I guess…" I finally stammered out willing the growing situation in my pants to calm the fuck down.

"Of course I have a great ass! I run five miles almost every fucking day!" She proceeded to exclaim as she continued to stretch the material over her great ass and look at me from over her shoulder. I didn't respond to her because I was currently stuck in an ass-staring trance. There was not one appropriate thought in my mind.

_Fuck, I am so going to Hell_.

Once Bella had been satisfied that I indeed liked her ass, she picked up her wine glass and dramatically flopped down next to me…on the loveseat built for two. She was so close. So very fucking close.

And she smelled so incredible. The fruitiness of whatever shampoo she used mixed in with the aroma of the wine was delicious. I stared into my glass to keep myself from doing anything stupid. Like touching her. That would be really stupid because I'm pretty sure if I started I wouldn't stop until we were both completely naked, fucked, and strung out on orgasms.

My little plan worked for exactly fifteen seconds. I didn't touch her. But then she touched me. Her head tilted a little until it was resting on my shoulder. "Why do I always end up with the assholes?" Now that was a good question.

Uh, bad luck I guess." Now even I know that was a lame response, but she didn't seemed to mind.

"I just want someone nice that will like me the way I like them. Is that so much to ask?" I couldn't tell if this was alcohol talking or not. Lord knows I had asked similar questions in regards to myself. In the past I had been burned a few times and more recently there hadn't been anyone I felt it was worth getting hurt over.

"You're nice, aren't you Edward?" Okay, that was not what I expected and I really didn't have an answer to that. I wasn't really sure where this was going. "Of course you are. You always have been. Do you remember when I worked at the station? You always said hi and asked me how school was going and stuff like that. You used to tell me jokes."

"I remember. You were always so quiet. I liked it when I could get you to smile." Even with the braces I remember that she had a beautiful smile. It was warm, genuine. She didn't use it to get things she wanted and there was absolutely no fakeness to it.

"You know, I had the biggest crush on you back then."

_Huh? Say what now?_

"I-I had no idea. Um…" This big revelation and our close proximity were doing a good job of impairing my verbal communication skills.

"I was just this naive little girl and you were so gorgeous. Every time I worked at the station I couldn't wait for you to walk in and then when you did I didn't even have the guts to talk to you. Even when you would initiate conversation I felt like I just stumbled over my words. You were just so, so…god like and I was just so…blah." I didn't like how she was putting herself down.

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself. You were young. They're called crushes for a reason. And I was no god, believe me." She was giving me way too much credit. She suddenly took her head off my shoulder and pulled away so that she was facing me.

"See, that right there. That right there is one of the reasons why I was so attracted to you back then. You were so damn sexy and you had absolutely no idea the affect you had on all the women at the station. I can see that that is something that hasn't changed. You still are this sweet, humble guy."

I felt my cheeks flame in embarrassment. First, I had no idea that she had a crush on me. Second, I was very unaware of the_ affect_ I had on anyone. My mother had put a lot of effort into raising me to be a nice person. I didn't want to let her down just tried to act accordingly.

"I'm just me." I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw an emotion I couldn't place. Sadness? Longing? Something…

"And I'm just me…all grown up." Her hand went to my thigh and started to caress it. Her fingertips were as light as feathers but felt heavier than bricks. They burned my skin through my sweatpants. It was all too much. I couldn't have her touching me like this. If she continued, I don't think I could have been responsible for my actions.

"Uh…Bella? What are you doing?" She turned her head and whispered in my ear.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Her warm breath kissed my earlobe making me shiver. Her hand continued its ministrations and with every pass got closer to the place that craved her touch.

"I don't think this is a good idea. I mean you're _Little Bella_…and you're drunk." Apparently that wasn't what she wanted to hear because all of a sudden her hand was off my leg and she was on my lap, straddling me. She had me trapped with nowhere to go.

_Not helping. Fuck me now._

"I am not drunk. Buzzed maybe, but not drunk. I know exactly what I am doing. Also, I am not Little Bella anymore." To emphasize her point she took my hands and put them directly on her tits. "Do I feel little to you, Edward?" Her forwardness had rendered me speechless. My hands, however, moved involuntarily. The feel of her round, perky breasts and her aroused nipples was downright heaven.

"Oh, that feels so good, Edward." Her hips ground into mine as she threw her head back. She was so fucking gorgeous like this. I wanted her. I wanted her bad. But she was Charlie's daughter for fucks sake. Could I really do this?

My hands faltered a little before they stilled completely. I just couldn't do this. It wasn't right to take advantage of her like this. From the look in Bella's eyes I know she had figured me out.

And she was not having it.

"Edward, I'm not sure where this is going to go tomorrow. But, fuck, I need this tonight. We are nice people who deserve to not be alone on this fucking holiday. I know I really like you. I always have. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't. Now please, let go. Do what I know you want to do." I stared into her eyes for minutes, searching for any sign of hesitancy I could find.

There wasn't any.

She wanted this.

And fuck, so did I. So badly.

With my resolve completely crumbled I took both of my hands and cupped her face. Her lips were the first thing I assaulted as I pulled her to me. God damn she tasted so good. Her mouth was pure sin as she slipped her tongue into mine. This was my point of no return.

I reached around and grabbed a hold of her ass so that I could pull her closer to me. Even through my sweatpants and the thin boxers she was wearing I could feel her heat. In response she sank deeper into me, grinding herself on my rock hard cock. It only fueled my desire for her.

"Bedroom…now." Understanding, she climbed off me and reached for my hand. I let her pull me up from the couch, but once I was standing I didn't let go. Instead, I pulled her to me roughly and began kissing her again. I couldn't help it. She was just so damn kissable. Unwilling to break the kiss, I reached down and hooked my arms around her legs. She took the hint and hoped into my embraced. Once firmly in place, I carried her to my bedroom and flopped her down onto the bed. Her long, brown hair cascaded around her on my fucking pillow. Her eyes were filled with lust and her skin was just begging to be touched. The only thing wrong was that there wasn't enough skin. I needed this girl naked.

I climbed up her body, kissing her exposed skin as I went. When I reached her mid-section I slowly dragged my shirt up and over her head. Looking down upon her, I could see she was a little self-conscious. She didn't make any move to cover herself up but she did look away. I quickly reached my hand to the side of her cheek and urged her to look at me.

"Don't…don't every shy away from me. You are beautiful." Her smile indicated to me that my confident girl was back. She reached for my shirt and pulled it over my head. Tossing it to the ground she never took her eyes off me. I was silently thankful for being so diligent at the gym. She liked what she saw and it made me feel good.

I brought my lips to hers and kissed her with abandoned passion. My hands instinctually went to her tits and started to massage them. She moaned which only made me want to please her more. I then kissed my way down to her soft, creamy mounds and took turns circling my tongue around each nipple before sucking sharply. Her little squeals only got me going more and before I knew it I had moved down the rest of her body and was silently asking her permission to remove my boxer shorts. Flushed and obviously agitated, she nodded. I continued my mission only to quietly gasp when I met the tiniest and sexiest red g-string known to man. The goddamn think had bells on it for Christ's sake.

"This…this is so fucking hot. But it has to go..." I pulled the g-string down around her ankles and then on to the floor with the rest of the clothes. Spread out bare in front of me I did what any man in my position would have done,'

I fucking tasted her.

Running my tongue from one end of her dripping slit to the other before coming back to the middle to focus on her aching clit was by far one of the most sensual things I had ever done. I learned her body and what made it tick from her moans and withering when I hit her sensitive spots. I could tell when she was close and I sure as fuck felt it when I pushed her over the edge.

"Fuck, Edward." She chanted as she came down from internal high. I kissed my way up her body until we were face to face. I wanted nothing more than to push into her and fuck her until we both were screaming, but there were things we needed to discuss. I needed her reassurance.

I kissed her, the remnants of her still on my lips. "I want you so badly. Can I have you?"

"Oh, God. Yes…please…take me. I'm yours." I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck.

"Are you…I mean…"

"Yes, I'm on the pill and I'm clean." Thank fuck.

"I'm clean too." I said quietly as I pressed my length into her. I was beyond hard and her wet heat was nothing but sweet relief for the moment. It eased the ache a little, but only a little. I needed more. Much more.

"Fuck, you're so deep. So, so good." Her words spurned me on. Knowing it felt good for her, I pulled back and then pushed back into her again. She gasped, cursed, and tightened around me. More. It made my body scream for more.

I kissed her hard as I grabbed her waist for leverage. By know I had figured out how she wanted it, raw and rough. I pounded into her over and over, each time hitting the spot that I knew would drive her into oblivion. I could have come at any time seeing how it had been awhile, but being selfish was something I was not. She was going to come first. I would make sure of that.

"Oh my fuck. Edward!" She screamed as her orgasm took her under. Her pulsing was my undoing as I unloaded every ounce of pent up sexual tension I had into her waiting and willing pussy.

"Christ…Bella…that was…" I mumbled into her neck in between hard breaths. Jesus Christ that was fantastic. I fucking wanted to do it again.

_Relax there dude. Recovery time is a necessity._

"Wonderful…that was wonderful." I smiled at her choice of words. They were perfect.

"It was." I slipped out of her and shifted so that I snuggle her onto my chest. My heart was beating out of control. I knew she could feel it and I'm pretty sure hers was too as we came down from the indescribable high we just shared. After a couple of minutes, Bella excused herself claiming she needed a few human moments. She pulled on my t-shirt and nothing else before making her way to the bathroom. I felt myself begin to get aroused again as I watched how the hem of the shirt swayed as she walked, occasionally exposing the bottoms of her delicious cheeks that I suddenly wanted to nibble on.

As soon as she had left the room the blissful sense of calm evaporated.

_What the fuck are you doing?_

I really had no idea. I mean, I did not do casual. It was one of the reasons why I led a sex-deprived life. I could probably hook up on regular basis, but that just wasn't me. It wasn't how I was raised and it was something I never wavered on.

_So why did you give into her so easily?_

That was the million dollar question. Why had I apparently gone against everything I believed in and abided by my entire adult life? I mean, this was Little Bella. She didn't deserve this. If anything I should have resisted more. Am I really that weak?

I started to replay the events of the night and how they led me to where I was now: sated, content, and for once not alone. The circumstances of how Bella was brought to me were strange at best, but I couldn't help but be happy that I found her walking down that street by herself.

There was something about her.

Sure she was fucking gorgeous and the physical attraction was instantaneous. And the chemistry? The chemistry between us was so, so good. No, better than good. It was unfuckingbelievable. I had never had an orgasm so strong…ever. But aside from the mind-blowing sex, I felt completely drawn to her. She was one of those people that you knew were just good down to the core. Compassionate, kind, beautiful inside and out. There was something inside that made me want to just be near her. Looking back, that pull had always been there, even when she was just a gangly teenager and I was a rookie trying to prove myself. Any time I was in her presence I felt the need to talk to her, find things out about her, try to make her smile. At the time it was all innocent. She was too young and the boss's daughter. Not one inappropriate thought ever enter my head.

But now? Now I still wanted to know everything that was going on it that pretty little head of hers _and _touch, lick, and taste every inch of her body. I wanted to be inside her again, as soon as possible. But this time, I wanted to lavish her with affection, take my time discovering all her parts, make her feel treasured, and make her feel...loved.

I wanted to make love to her. And then I wanted to fuck her again to show her just exactly what she does to me.

I think the thing I want the most…no I know the thing I want the most is for this not to end. I realized in that moment just why I gave into having sex with Bella. It was because I didn't want a causal thing with Bella and for some reason, it took my mind a bit of time to realize what my heart and body already knew.

That Bella was worth it.

For the first time in a long time, I found someone who was worth the time, effort, and possible heart fail. She was worth the risk.

"Um…" Bella's return had brought me back from my inner thoughts. My epiphany was fresh in my mind and I was itching to start what I was hoping could be a life-changing journey. She stood in the doorway with her hands pulling on the bottom edges of my shirt looking nervous as hell. "Um, I just came to say goodnight." She looked from me to the bed and back again.

_Goodnight? She's not coming back to bed?_

"Okay? Where are you going?"

"The guestroom…I just thought maybe you wouldn't want me to sleep in your bed. I mean, we're not, you know, together or anything so…" Oh my God her rambling was fucking cute as hell. Complete nonsense, but cute as hell. I wanted to take away her insecurities. I wanted her to see even though it had only been a few hours since she came back into my life that I now knew there was a reason why I had been alone for so long. I had been waiting…for her. I jumped out of the bed, ignoring the fact that I was completely naked, and strode over to her in just a few, long steps. I wrapped her up in my arms taking her a little bit by surprise.

"I don't want you to sleep in the guestroom."

"You don't?" Her eyes were full of shock, amazement, and utter warmth. I picked her up and carried her back over to the bed.

"I don't. I want you right here, with me." _Always._ Then my mouth was on hers before she could say anything. I spent the next hour convincing her with my body that this was not just a one-night stand. My intentions were clear and as we came together I could see that she finally understood. She cried as we climaxed as one. I kissed her tears away tasting the salt on my lips. Afterwards we cuddled and talked about anything and everything. I invited her to dinner later at Rose and Emmett's, the most important people in my life and the closest thing I had to family. She accepted with a bright smile on her face.

It was almost morning when we finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

Christmas morning.

I slept soundly believing that our days of lonely holidays were over.

**Be sure to put Breath-of-Twilight's Valentine's Day Countdown on alert. There are so many awesome authors participating and I'm honored to be one of them. **

**~Isannah**


End file.
